Gobnu
Gobunyu Vaha (ゴブニュ（ヴァハ） - gobunyu (vu~aha)) are small metallic robots created by Kilalien to stop the humans from ever activating the power of the Maxima Overdrive. The small robots can also combine into gigantic forms, such as Gobunyu Giga (ゴブニュ（ギガ） - Gobunyu (giga)), and when combined with elements of their Mechanical Island: Gobunyu Oguma (ゴブニュ（オグマ） - Gobunyu (Oguma)). Gobunyu Vaha subtitle: Mechanical Puppet (機械人形 - Kikai ningyō) Gobunyu Giga & Oguma: Giant Mechanical Puppet (巨大機械人形 - Kyodaikikai ningyō) Gobunyu Vaha Powers/Abilities *Blast Resistance: Gobunyu Vaha are able to stand shots from the Hyper Gun, but being shot deactivates them until they come in contact again with the Maxima Overdrive power. *Super-Human Strength: Gobunyu Vaha are extremely powerful, as they can easily lift humans and throw them a far distance, *Flight: Gobunyu Vaha are capable of flight. *Combine: Gobunyu Vaha are able to combine themselves into the powerful Gobunyu Giga History What it is of the Gobunyu Vaha before their invasion of Tokyo was unknown, but certain facts indicate that they were created by the Kyrieloid to keep humans away from finding out the immeasurable powers of the Maxima overdrive, a matter-antimatter powered device which gave off pure light as a waste product. After the technology was developed, the Vaha were dispatched to Earth, where they stalked the streets of Tokyo at night. After countless reports, GUTS was sent to investigate and soon found a single Vaha walking across the street. After Shinjo shot the robot with the Hyper Gun, it was discovered that it was hollow inside. Soon, TPC began to collect the remains of the discovered Vaha and keep them in the GUTS base. Once there, they came in contact with the Maxima Overdrive power when the new super-ship, Artdessi, was activated. They soon revived and attacked the base. The GUTS members were ordered to board the Artdessi while Daigo fended off the Vaha, keeping them at bay until the Artdessi lifted off. In order to pursue, the Vaha combined themselves into the powerful Gobunyu Giga. Later, when Gobunyu Oguma was destroyed, the Vaha, Giga, and the mechanical island was destroyed along with Oguma. Gobunyu Giga Powers/Abilities *Superior Strength: Gobunyu Giga has power that completely outclasses that of Tiga, even in Power-Type. *Time Bomb: Gobunyu Giga has a built in bomb that begins countdown when Giga wills it to. Although it never hit anything, it is estimated to contain the power of two atomic bombs. *Flight: Gobunyu Giga is capable of extremely fast flight, completely outclassing that of GUTS Wing 1. Weakness Gobunyu Giga has a very weak frame, thus his body parts can be pulled out by force. History Shortly after the Artdessi lifted off, the Gobunyu Vaha began to pursuit by first smashing a hole in the float tank of the GUTS Base, then combining into Gobunyu Giga after landing in the ocean. As the basement began to flood, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga to prevent Giga from pursuit. However, even in Power-Type, Giga's strength still proved superior to Tiga's. The battle turned to worse as the water heavily slowed down Tiga, who was already extremely slow for being in Power-Type, while Giga still maintained a constant speed. Soon, Giga knocked Tiga over and held him to his chest. Suddenly, the lights on his head began to blink and go off, signaling his time bomb. Tiga, helpless with his color timer already red, struggled with the last of his strength to kick off Giga's right leg. He then lifted Giga into the air and threw him well out of Earth's atmosphere, allowing Giga to explode. However, this battle will cost Tiga, as he then disappeared. Later, another Giga appeared on the Gobunyu's Mechanical Island and morphed together with the island into Gobunyu Oguma. Gobunyu Oguma Powers/Abilities *Electro Blast: Gobunyu Oguma is able to launch electricity blasts from the "horn" on his head. *Morph: Gobunyu Oguma can morph into the Mechanical Island's surroundings. *Superior Strength: Gobunyu Oguma has 800 horse power on his hands for him to bash and lift and crush opponents. Weakness Gobunyu Oguma is physically connected to the Mechanical Island, and therefore cannot leave it. Also, if the island is destroyed, Oguma will be destroyed as well. History After the Artdessi landed on the Mechanical Island, a hole appeared and trapped them in. Meanwhile, Daigo landed as well using the Snow White and tried to contact them, but the usage of the Maxima Overdrive on his trip aroused another Gobunyu Giga. However, Giga did not attack, but instead combined with the island itself into an upgraded form: Gobunyu Oguma! Daigo quickly transformed, but even then, Oguma outclassed Tiga using electro blasts and began to torture him. The GUTS crew then unleashed their Maxima Overdrive on reverse to escape the island and unleashed their Dellaku Cannon on the robot while Tiga used his Zeppelion Beam on the island, destroying both threats. Trivia *Although not appearing in the movie, Gobunyu Oguma (Along with Geo Shark, Kyrieloid & Bizzamo) appears in Daigo's flashback in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Mechanical Island Mechanical Island (機械島 - Kikai shima) is an artificial island that houses the Gobunyu. Powers/Abilities *Lightining Strike: By orbiting around Earth, Mechanical Island can release lightning that can cause massive damage and large fires. History Created by the Kyrieloid, the Mechanical Island had remained invisible orbiting the Earth for many centuries, until the Maxima Overdrive was created. The island's Gobunyu was then dispatched to Earth. Later, when Shinjo piloted the GUTS Wing 1 to investigate the island, Mechanical Island sent a Gobunyu Giga to pursuit in Kamikaze formation, crashing into the GUTS Wing 1 and destroying it. Later, when the Artdessi arrived, it trapped the moving fortress inside itself, only to let it escape later. Lastly, the Mechanical Island was destroyed by Tiga's Zeppelion Ray. Trivia *The name Gobunyu comes from Irish Mythology. Gobunyu was the son of the sun goddess Danu and god of blacksmiths and technology. *Oguma was Gobunyu brother and god of eloquence and inspiration. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Videogame characters Category:Armies